


A Girl's Worth

by Violsva



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Questioning, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows it's not about her, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerballet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerballet/gifts).



She knows that including her in this means they accept her as a man, as a warrior, but...

And she knows she should ignore it, not thinking of how she never lived up to that, definitely not thinking of a girl like that _for_ her, but...

And she knows she looks like a shy boy with no understanding of women, and maybe that's better than looking like the men who once whistled at _her_ , but...

No one would think she was worth fighting for, and she doesn't want them to, but...

What would those women think...

Who is she fighting...


End file.
